MARVEL COMICS: Disney Superheroes (Up, Up And Away)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA DISNEY SUPERHEROES DISNEY'S UP, UP AND AWAY XAVIER ACADEMY IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT The movie tells the story of Scott Marshall (Michael J. Pagan), the son of two great superheroes, Bronze Eagle and Warrior Woman. All of his family members are gifted with superpowers. His father, Bronze Eagle (Robert Townsend), has the gift of flight. His mother, Warrior Woman (Alex Datcher), has the power of superhuman strength and superior hand-to-hand combat skills. His brother, Silver Charge, is gifted with superhuman speed, electrical and magnetism manipulation. His little sister, Molly (Arreale Davis), who constantly shows off her powers, much to her family's annoyance, has x-ray vision, as well a heat vision. His grandfather, Edward (Sherman Hemsley), is known as the "Steel Condor", and has the ability of superhuman strength, invulnerability and flight (though at his old age, he flies slower than cars), and has an ongoing feud with Superman. It is said that his grandmother, Doris (Joan Pringle), has the ability to shapeshift. Scott desperately wants powers of his own. To his surprise, however, he doesn't develop any by his 14th birthday - the latest age at which this is possible. Meanwhile, a group of activists known as the "Earth Protectors" have been giving out CDs about the environment to Scott's classmates. But while the creator of the program, Nina (Olivia Burnette), wants to use the CDs to help educate people about the environment, her partner, Malcolm (Kevin Connolly), sees the program as a means to brainwash the entire world into giving him whatever he wants. He tries, at first, to brainwash a bank's staff into giving him all the money, but since the program is specifically for children, when one of Malcolm's henchmen sneezes, the staff snaps out it. He then does the next best thing, by using the program to make the children steal their parents' money and give it to him, thinking that it's just that night's homework. Fortunately, Scott's sister uses her x-ray vision to discover the money in his backpack. He tries to tell his parents that he didn't know he had stolen the money, but they are still suspicious. Malcolm continues to use the program for personal gain, by giving the kids chocolate cravings, making them all wear blue, etc. One day, after Scott is almost late for school due to being mesmerized by the software, Jim get suspicious about Earth Protectors and decides to take Adam with him to the bank so he can use his electrical powers to make the computer system bring back up the Earth Protectors program. Unfortunately, he gets over-excited at the thought that he could finally help his parents save the day that he overloads the computer's power supply, frying the system, destroying any information that they might have been able to recover. Meanwhile, Scott pretends to have superhuman strength and the ability to fly, so as not to disappoint his parents, who would be unhappy to learn that their son is normal. But he lets the success go to his head, because once the Earth Protectors program is fully developed so it will work just as well on adults as it does on children, Malcolm blows up their warehouse, with Nina inside. Scott tries to save her, but they both almost end up getting killed, but are saved by his father, who was told by his grandfather, who discovered Scott's ruse, that he is not super powered. They are safe, but Scott drops his mask in the process. Malcolm later finds it and matches it to Scott. Malcolm then sends a super strong version of the program to Scott during school, and has him tell him everything, about his family. Malcolm then sends a special version of the program to Scott's teacher, and tells her that she needs to give that disk to Scott. He also tells her that all the children's parents have to watch that night's lesson, with them. Scott almost brings the special disk home, but accidentally runs into a girl in his class, Amy (Jamie Renée Smith), whom he secretly likes. They end up mixing up the disks, and instead Amy's mother (Nancy Sorel) subconsciously robs a bank and goes to Earth Protectors' new warehouse. After tying her up, they use her as bait to lure Scott's parents and brother to the warehouse. Once there, they capture them with aluminium foil, a superhero's only weakness. Scott, along with Amy and his best friend, Randy (Chris Marquette), head to the warehouse to save his family from being brainwashed by Malcolm into becoming super villains who will obey anything he says. When they get there, they are helped by Nina, who has become disgusted by Malcolm's antics. Nina tries to replace the bad disk with one of the good disks, but is stopped by one of Malcolm's henchmen. Scott has literally less than a second to stop the machine from permanently reprogramming his family. He uses a soccer ball to smash the main computer, stopping it with only milliseconds to spare. His family then easily defeats and captures the villains, and Silver Charge uses his powers to (literally) burn away their memories of the heroes' identities, by burning some of their brain cells. Also Amy admits she likes Scott and asks him to a dance, but Adam erases her memories of everything that happened. Scott manages to get his family to agree to let Randy keep his memories and everything returns to normal for the family. Amy doesn't seem to remember she liked Scott, and they go back to somewhat hating each other, although when it's time to pick a team captain for soccer she chooses Scott instead of herself, surprising him. He chooses her and they end up as co-captains, with Randy asking Scott about superpowers. CAST *Michael J. Pagan - Scott Marshall *Robert Townsend - Jim Marshall/'Bronze Eagle' (Flight) *Alex Datcher - Judy Marshall/'Warrior Woman' (Superhuman strength and Superior hand-to-hand and weapons combat skills) *Sherman Hemsley - Edward Marshall/'Steel Condor' (Superhuman strength, invulnerability, and flight) *Kasan Butcher - Adam Marshall/'Silver Charge' (Electrical manipulation, Magnetism manipulation and superhuman speed) *Arreale Davis - Molly Marshall (x-ray vision, telescopic vision and heat vision) *Kevin Connolly - Malcolm *Olivia Burnette - Nina *Ty Olsson - Barker *Chris Marquette - Randy *Jamie Renée Smith - Amy *Scott Owen - Reach *Joan Pringle - Doris Marshall (shapeshifting) *Nancy Sorel - Mrs. Rosen *Benita Ha - Ms. Parker Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Disney Superheroes Category:Bronze Eagle Category:Warrior Woman Category:Steel Condor Category:Silver Change Category:Warrior Eagle